


New Beginning

by ComeHereForCoffeeBreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHereForCoffeeBreak/pseuds/ComeHereForCoffeeBreak
Summary: Hermione Granger says goodbye to her muggle life and looks to her future.A brief insight into Hermione's life, her thoughts and the foundation of her behaviour at hogwarts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	New Beginning

"You?", asked her counterpart with serious doubt in her voice.

"Yes, me," replied Hermione Granger stubbornly, "Why do you think I wouldn't get a scholarship at an elite boarding school?

"I didn't mean it like that. But don't you need excellent grades for a scholarship?" There was still a sceptical undertone in the voice of her classmate and friend.

This statement hurt Hermione, although she was right, of course. She wasn't a bad student, but not particularly interested. She learned when it suited her, or rather only when she found something really interesting. And that happened rarely enough. Subjects she only needed to understand were very easy for her. After all, she was not stupid. But surely her grades would not have been good enough for an elite boarding school. Nevertheless, she hadn't lied. She had been offered a place at Hogwarts because she had special abilities. She herself was special and in a very different way than she had ever thought.

The girl had apparently noticed that she had hurt Hermione and put her arm around her shoulders.

"It's just that I'm going to miss you so much. I just thought we were continuing to go to class together," she said, but from her eyes, Hermione could read the envy.

She wondered if this was one of my new abilities. Reading the thoughts of others? She had to look that up tomorrow as soon as she could get more information.

"I know, I'm sorry about that too," said Hermione and added "for you" in her head. She didn't mean it in bad faith or mean, it was just that she didn't get along with much of anyone here. She wouldn't miss the boring lessons and the annoying teachers either. This was her chance. She was something special. She was a witch! And this fact made any grief and bad conscience she might have felt when she left, disappear. Just two days ago she had been preparing to change to the local comprehensive school and today she told her friends that she was moving away. Far away, where nobody would be able to reach her even by phone. Professor McGonagall had explained everything to her. Their technology wouldn't work at Hogwarts because the magic there would disturbe it. She was so fascinated by this fact that she had started to bombard the professor with thousands of questions. If she had answered the first ones politely, she soon ran out of patience and had to leave quite quickly. But tomorrow they would go shopping in the so-called Diagon Alley and there she would surely find answers to all her questions. Maybe she would even find a library. Her heart took a little jump when she thought about it.

"Oh, it's okay, at least one of us will get out of here then," said her friend, tearing her from her thoughts.

"It's funny, a week ago I wouldn't have thought that I would be the one," said Hermione.

"But you must have applied, so you must have wanted to leave here a long time ago."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, the school came up to me."

The sceptical look again. Hermione couldn't understand what her friend was thinking. Why would she lie? Apparently, reading minds is not a new skill.

"Yeah, all right. Well, I've got to get home now. The car's already packed and my parents were meant to leave on holiday an hour ago. I'll just write to you in case I don't see you again," said Hermione's friend and waved goodbye to her.

As Hermione sat there on a bench, staring at the girl, she knew she would probably never hear from her again. It was sad, and she would miss her a little bit too, although they didn't have much in common, but their worlds would develop completely differently now. She looked up to the tree in whose shade she was sitting. The wind gently rushed the leaves and brought a pleasant coolness. Hermione's stomach clenched joyfully as she thought about her future. This time she would do it right. She would try to be helpful to everyone right from the start and hopefully find real friends very quickly. But even more importantly, she would be diligent and get really involved so she wouldn't miss anything. And then she would become the best witch. Not in midfield, but right at the front. Professor McGonagall had told her that there were also witches and wizards who had already been raised magically. This meant that they had a good head start in terms of their magical abilities. So tomorrow she had to find material to make up for all this. This meant that they had a good lead in terms of their magical abilities. So she had to find material tomorrow to catch up on all that. She wanted to be prepared. It was as if she was travelling to a faraway country with a completely different culture. Too much information, too many behaviours and mannerisms she didn't know yet. But that did not frighten her off. It was an exciting challenge. And she felt that she was up to it. Even more, she felt that she was made for it; that she had finally found her way. An already brown blossom detached itself from the tree and floated downwards. Hermione followed it with her gaze and watched it change colour. When she caught it with her hand, it was bright red and in full bloom. Hermione smiled, stood up and walked towards her adventure.


End file.
